


Donut Go Breaking My Heart

by ravenclawswimmer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Donuts, F/F, Fluff, Reveal, silly short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclawswimmer/pseuds/ravenclawswimmer
Summary: Kara realizes that Lena will always makes it hard for her to tell the truth. Or, a donut reveal to make us feel better about the angst that seems inevitable after episode 4:20.





	Donut Go Breaking My Heart

Kara stood outside her apartment door, and tried to gather the courage to walk inside. With a subtle peep over her glasses, she could see through the wooden door to Lena sitting on their kitchen stool nursing a cup of water. Lena was bent forward, looking like the weight of the world was on her shoulders. Kara knew she had had a long day, but was still concerned seeing the normally perfectly postured CEO in such a folded state. She dreaded having to tell her what she had been hiding all day, knowing that it would not improve her already sullen mood.

Kara did the only thing she could do. She took a deep breath, pushed her glasses back up her nose, placed her hands on her hips, held the super power pose for a full count of five, and bravely swung the door open. 

“Hey, Lena!“ she started to say as brightly as possible before being cut off by the haggard looking woman.

“Ugh, Kara, I’m sorry I sent you so many short texts today,” spilled out of Lena before Kara could continue.

Kara’s eyebrows turned downwards as she tried to reveal her important information as quickly as possible, “No, Lena, I-“ but she was unfortunately cut off once again.

“Please, Kara, I’m trying to apologize to you. I’ve tried to keep my emotions in check… especially with everything that’s going on, but sometimes it just feels overwhelming, you know?”

Kara groaned. It was happening again. It felt like just yesterday when she had decided to finally (finally) tell Lena the truth about who she was only to be stopped by the unexpected river of feelings that freely flowed out of her friend. It was like Lena knew exactly what to say to make Kara feel the worst. Kara reminded herself that Lena would never purposely put her through this torture.

Regardless, Kara had learned her lesson last time, and she was definitely going to tell her wife the truth today. The sooner, the better. She just had to wait to get a word in edge wise.

Lena continued, unaware of the turmoil that was brewing in her wife, doing her best to explain and apologize for her sensitive state earlier that day. “And this morning, I don’t know what came over me, but Jess had promised, you know?”

Kara did know. She had received multiple texts from her very hungry wife about the promise of donuts this morning. Not just any donuts, specialty old fashioned cruellers, from a bakery that had just opened to rave reviews, that her assistant was bringing in for the office. 

“And then they were just gone.”

This fact was a little less clear to Kara. Sure, these famous pastries were delicious but how did they disappear before Lena even set eyes on them? She was the boss, after all. She should be presented with all the amazing delicacies before the rest of the commoners.

“That’s what hurts. Not that they got eaten by other people, but that there was a promise of them, you know? I thought I could trust her to know how important they were to me. But then they disappeared, just like the trust I thought I had with Jess.”

Kara grimaced. She knew Lena’s hormones were not helping her situation this morning and blamed the progressively aggressive texts mourning the loss of the midmorning snack on the fact that she was literally growing another human being inside her. And, honestly, if anyone was going to understand the heartache that comes from missing out on that fried, cakey donut, with its crevices seeping in glaze… Kara paused, she definitely understood where her wife was coming from. But that empathy did not help her with her current position.

“Anyways, the only way I got through the day was knowing that I could still trust you. That you would do anything for me.”

Oh god, Kara thought. It’s getting worse. Her eyebrows sunk lower as her lips pulled into a small frown. She would, without a doubt, do anything for Lena. Kara was already in line at the bakery when she received Lena’s text asking if she had time to get a few donuts for them to share tonight. After receiving distraught text after distraught text, it didn’t take an especially attune wife to know what the appropriate course of action was. So, she took off time from work, waited in line, got a full dozen donuts (that’s an appropriate amount for a Kryptonian and a pregnant lady, right?), and only ate one of them at her desk while typing up her latest expose. Unfortunately, she did not clearly mark the bag as “for my pregnant wife, hands off on pain of death.” When she returned after saving National City Bank from their latest bomb threat, she was horrified to find the paper bag empty.

“I know it’s silly, it’s just a donut, but it means the world to me, Kara.”

She had tried to come clean multiple times throughout the day, knowing that saving the hurt for later would only make things worse. If there was one thing Lena Luthor-Danvers did not appreciate, it was being lied to. But each time Kara drafted a text explaining the situation, she received something that made it impossible for her to break the truth to Lena. Kara was pretty sure Lena had learned how to use emojis today for the express purpose of sending Kara pictures of donuts and heart eyes. When Kara realized that texting was too impersonal for such an important conversation, she tried to call Lena at the office, but the CEO was busy with meetings each attempt.

“I know that you are always going to be here for me. Even when other people aren’t.” Lena looked expectantly at her wife.

Kara closed her eyes for a second and realized her time at finally come. She did what she should have done so many years ago. Instead of putting her glasses back on her face and hiding from the love of her life, she brought the empty brown paper bag that she had been holding behind her back to her front, and explained, “I’m so sorry, Lena. I did get the donuts… and I had them on my desk, and I was going to save them for us, but I got called away and when I got back…” Kara gave the crumpled, empty bag to her forlorn wife.

Lena was speechless as she peered into the second vacant bag that she had held that day that should have been filled with sweet, sweet promises. Well, she was speechless for a second. Kara braced herself as Lena pursed her lips together. “Kara. You let me prattle on and on about these stupid donuts all day KNOWING that they were gone?”

Kara wrung her hands together as her neck muscles strained. “Ehhh, well, I was going to tell you. I MEANT to tell you. But you were just so excited and I didn’t want to crush your hopes and dreams.”

“How long did you think you could hide this from me?” Lena asked, crossing her arms and mashing the bag in one fell swoop.

“It’s not that I wanted to hide…” Kara paused searching for words. “I went back to the bakery! Once I realized what had happened! But they were sold out.”

Lena sighed and rubbed her hand across her swollen belly. Kara, sensing the anger fading slightly, swooped closer to her little family, and placed her hand over Lena’s. 

Kara checked her watch. “I can still get you some, you know. There’s got to be a delicious bakery where it’s still morning. I could be back before you know it.”

Lena lifted her eyes and brought her lips together, trying to cover the slight upturn on the edges. “Yeah. You should probably do that.”

Kara brought her hands to Lena’s face and gave her a swift kiss. “I love you!” She moved her hands to Lena’s bump and gave it a kiss. “And, I love you!”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Next time, just tell me the truth.”

Kara mumbled to herself, “It’s not my fault you’re so scary…”

Lena looked skeptically at her wife. “What was that?”

Kara cleared her throat. “Any preference on flavor?”

Lena smiled. “Surprise me. I love you, too, by the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Great, now I *need* a donut.
> 
> tumblr: ravenclawswimmer


End file.
